


First Impressions

by angelsandbrowncoats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Emails, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, a few chapters probably get borderline mature, but i don't think anyone will really care, but i've done worse things to better people in fanfiction so..., i don't see her actual character like i wrote her, it's not that bad, meg is the villain, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is in college for anthropology and he dresses like a punk. He's not got much money, but his life isn't too bad.</p><p>And then some things happen:</p><p>~the father he never really liked dies, leaving him to take care of his teenage brother, Gabriel</p><p>~he meets Michael, another college student, for the first time. Twice. Under very different circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I can only hope I wrote this well. I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to fluff. I write angst. But Michifer needs more fluff.

Friday night had rolled around again and just like every previous week found Lucifer hanging out at the local bar. He wasn’t looking to hook up with anyone-he didn’t have time for a relationship until after quarter finals at least, not to mention he was gay and most of the people who hit on him at the bar were women. Mostly he was bored.

Sometimes he got comments about his ‘punk’ look, complete with leather jacket, diamond earring, and studded leather boots. Today was one of those days.

The girl who sat down next to him had a similar look, with a form fitting leather jacket and extreme colorful makeup. Immediately she complimented his style, earning a half-hearted, “Thanks,” in return. But she didn’t give up that easily. Lucifer found himself bombarded with random questions that he tried to deflect. 

Finally she stopped with the questions, instead holding out her hand with a grin and saying, “I’m Meg by the way. You?”

With a forced smile, Lucifer replied, “Luke.” Whoever this Meg was was starting to get on his nerves, and something about her smirk unsettled him. It didn’t take him long to figure out what when she leaned over suggestively and asked in a low voice, “What d’you say we get out of here, Luke?’

For all his tough look, Lucifer was generally a very solitary person and he didn’t know quite what was the best way to turn her down, stammering, “Um...I-I don’t...not tonight,” he finally got out, taking a drink immediately after.

Meg pouted flirtatiously, “Oh come on now, handsome, what’s one night? I bet-”

But Lucifer was never to know what Meg bet because at that moment the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard interrupted her and someone clapped a hand on his shoulder from behind.

“Man, I must’ve missed you on my way in! I thought you decided not to show up!”

Lucifer turned to face the stranger, confused, only to be met with a face that absolutely matched the voice. A dark haired, muscular yet lean man about an inch shorter than himself was standing there, a dazzling smile on his face. 

Looking into clear green eyes, Lucifer registered the concern there for what it was and realized what was going on. Deciding to play along, he took the opportunity gratefully to turn to Meg and say, “Right, well, always nice to meet new people. I’ll be going now, though.” Meg frowned and crowded into his personal space to whisper, “Are you sure you can’t ditch him? He doesn’t look half as fun as us!”

Apparently, people in button downs and slacks were not ‘fun’ in Meg’s mind. Lucifer didn’t care, he just wanted to get away from her. She seemed extremely untrustworthy, and he had no intention of getting kidnapped or the like. So he ignored her statement and followed the gorgeous stranger back to a booth in the corner.

When they got there, the man turned to him, “Sorry, you just looked really uncomfortable.”

“You have no idea how thankful I am to you for that,” he replied, unsure of what to do now. The man gestured at the table, “Care for a drink? If you don’t, I totally understand. But that woman’s still watching, so it might add to the illusion that we know each other.”

Lucifer sat down gladly, “I don’t object in the slightest.”

The man slid into the booth across from him with another smile, “Oh, and my name is Mike, if you were curious.”

He had been, but he wasn’t about to say so, “I’m Luc...Luke. I’m Luke.” Damn, he’d almost given his real name. This guy was distracting. Truth be told, he liked the name Lucifer, but it wasn’t often received well, so he generally introduced himself as Luke.

Mike raised an eyebrow-holy shit, he’d never known perfect eyebrows ‘til that day-but didn’t say anything. 

“Anything you want to know about me?” he asked, trying to break the somewhat awkward silence. Lucifer considered, “Are you a student?”

Mike nodded, “Yeah, I’m studying archaeology at the university.”

“No kidding? Maybe we’ll work together! I’m working with anthropology, hoping to be a curator one day!” Lucifer responded, surprised. But he wasn’t half as surprised as Mike looked, “Really? You’re into history? I never would have guessed with that look?”

Lucifer mocked offense, “Punks can be into history too! Besides, actual historical people probably dressed closer to me than you. I mean, jackets, jewelry, and boots have been in fashion way longer than whatever middle-aged businessman look you’re going for has. Actually, I’m not sure middle-aged businessman has ever been in fashion.”

The man opposite him snorted, “Just because I dress professionally does not mean I’m not twenty-three. Last I checked twenty-three wasn’t middle-aged.”

“Twenty-three? You’re older than me?”

“Am I?” Now Mike looked curious.

“Yeah, by just a year, though.”

“Interesting. Although I am wondering why we don’t have any classes together. Archaeology is kind of a sub-section of anthropology, after all,” he mused. Lucifer shrugged, “You said you were going to university. I can’t afford that  _ and _ an apartment, so I’m going to the local college.”

“Ah, that explains it. Although couldn’t you just get a dorm instead of an apartment?”

Lucifer froze. He didn’t discuss his family life with strangers. He didn’t discuss it with anyone. Mike seemed to sense that, as he continued after a pause, “It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. I have an apartment too, ‘cause my sister lives with me. But we inherited plenty of money from our parents.”

“Your parents are dead?” he asked. Mike nodded. Inclining his head, he added the obligatory, “I’m sorry. So’s my mom.”

Why the fuck did he say that? Hadn’t he  _ just _ stopped himself from discussing his family with strangers? Mike just shared that empathetic look, also obligatory, before moving on to a lighter subject, “So, any specific reason you’re hanging out here, or no?”

“Not really. I should stop coming. That sort of thing happens way too often to me.”

“Oh? I’m here a lot and it never happens to me…”

“Middle-aged businessman look, I told you,” Lucifer retorted and Mike laughed.

“You know, you might just be the most interesting person I’ve met at this bar? Normally I wouldn’t even approach a guy in leather, but hey,” he shrugged. Lucifer studied him for a bit, “From over here, I doubt you’d be able to tell I was uncomfortable. Why did you come over?”

Mike fiddled with his glass, “I saw you when I was going to order drinks and you looked so adorably nervous,” he froze, horrified at what he’d just let slip, “and...and anyways when I got closer I heard you trying to get rid of her and failing miserably. I figured I should probably help you out.”

Lucifer smirked a little, “You think I’m adorable?”

“I’m sorry. I’m not trying to hit on you. I-I don’t do that. Not if it makes people uncomfortable. You can leave if you want…” he floundered, staring pointedly at the table. Lucifer’s smirk grew, “Look who’s adorably nervous now.”

Mike glanced up at him, confused, “But you-”

“-have no interest in punk girls who flirt at bars. You are  _ literally  _ as far from that as it is possible to get,” he finished the statement with a chuckle. 

“Oh.”

Reaching across the table, Lucifer picked up one of Mike’s hands and held it, brushing his fingers across his knuckles, “We could catch a movie or something, if you’re interested. I’d suggest a museum, considering, but I think they’re all about to close. Or we could just keep talking. I don’t much care. I’ve nothing to do on a Friday.”

“Not really what I expected to do this evening, but that’s life. You got a movie in mind?”

“You a fan of sci-fi?”

“Hell yes.”

“There’s a cheap theater a few streets down from where I live that picks up movies out of the big theaters but not yet on dvd. They’ve got Star Trek Into Darkness. Interested?”

Mike grinned, and Lucifer was sure it was impossible for somebody to get tired of that smile, “Definitely. Do you have a car?”

“I thought I made my financial state clear? No? Then, no. I don’t have a car,” Lucifer drawled sarcastically. Mike shrugged, “Good, ‘cause I do,” he suddenly reverted to his awkward side, “That is, if you’re okay with that. I mean, it’s fine if you don’t trust me. I probably wouldn’t trust someone I just met enough to get in their car.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “And I also thought I made my judgement of your character clear. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters have less michifer, because they focus on Lucifer & Gabriel (I couldn't resist big brother!Luci), but they set up the story nicely. Chapter 1 was almost a prologue, but you'll see where I'm going with it soon.

After the movie, they sat outside a little shop, eating ice cream and discussing their favorite quotes, characters, and moments. When they finished, Mike dropped him off in front of his apartment building and lightly kissed him good night, but declined his offer to come in. Something about feeling like he’d be taking advantage of the rescuing he’d done earlier.

Lucifer sighed in exasperation and expressed his opinion of such nobleness caustically, but bade him good night nonetheless. It was only after he’d thrown his keys on the table that he realized he didn’t even have a phone number. He had absolutely no way of contacting Mike, and apart from knowing his  _ building _ (which was rather large), Mike had no way of contacting him. It was a depressing thought. 

But with finals coming up, all thoughts of Mike were pushed to the back of his mind. It was because he’d been in the middle of taking the tests when it happened that Lucifer actually missed the call. After a long day he finally remembered to check his cell for messages that he heard it, hours after he’d been supposed to.

His father, Chuck, the alcoholic writer that Lucifer had moved here to escape, had died of liver failure. He wasn’t particularly affected. They’d always disliked each other. 

What he was more concerned with was the addition to the call informing him that his little brother, Gabriel, a ninth grader, was on his way to his apartment. Being his only living relative, Gabriel was going to live with him.

Lucifer wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He loved Gabriel, he really did. He’d taught him so much, and they still talked over the phone sometimes. But he hadn’t seen him in four years, and he had a feeling Gabriel might resent him for that a bit. Plus, he wasn’t exactly prepared to take care of a high schooler. 

Luckily his brother had inherited the small amount of money Chuck had had and Lucifer made a bit of money from his part-time job at a local bookstore, so he should be able to support him.

The next day, Friday, he wanted to go back to the bar, both out of habit and to see if Mike might be there, but Gabriel could arrive at any time. And he did, about forty minutes later.

He didn’t look  _ too _ different from the last time Lucifer’d seen him. He was a bit taller, but still short for his age, and he’d gained a small amount of weight. His face seemed sharper, even though it was still twisted into a childish expression as he jumped at his older brother and clung to his shoulders.

Lucifer couldn’t help but grin as he dumped the kid onto his couch and went to move his few bags and suitcases inside. 

“This isn’t actually a two-bedroom apartment, so you’ll be sleeping on a cot in my room for a while, sorry. There’s a giant closet I’ve been using for storage, but if I clear it out it should be big enough to use as a room. Apart from that, there’s the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. It’s small, but it makes do.”

Gabriel shrugged, “I don’t care. You’ve got a tv, I saw a thing downstairs, said there was free wi-fi. I’m good.”

Lucifer shrugged back and added, “Help yourself to some food, but please try and remember we’re not rich and I need to eat too. If I recall your appetite, especially for sweet things, I feel I should warn you. Oh, and stay away from the beer. You should be at least sixteen before I’ll let you have any.”

His brother rolled his eyes, “Beer isn’t my thing anyway. You do have desserts, though, right?”

“I’ll tell you after you’ve eaten an actual meal.”

“You’re just cruel.”

 

And so life went on, different but not greatly so. Gabriel barely ever mentioned the four years Lucifer missed, and was actually great company. Lucifer was glad he got a second chance to get to know his brother. 

But still, the memory of Mike tugged at the back of his mind. He’d never had such a good night out with someone, especially not someone he just met. Despite their severe differences, Mike seemed perfect with him. It was bothersome to remember the unlikely chances of seeing him again.


	3. The Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, in which it becomes a little obvious where this is going

It was about a month after Gabriel moved in with him that Lucifer started getting the calls. Gabriel had been enrolled in the local public high school, and they seemed to have an issue with the pranks he played. 

At first, Lucifer was surprised Gabriel remembered the things he’d shown him. One of his favorite things to do when they were little kids was teach him tricks. 

Then he recalled that the school was calling him because they wanted him to put a  _ stop _ to it. Well fuck them. He was proud of his little protege. Of course, he lied through his teeth and told them how he’d lectured his brother for an hour over dinner that night. He was one of the greatest liars of all time, although he never lied to those close to him on principle.

But the pranks kept happening and the calls kept coming until finally one was different. Gabriel was picking on one kid in particular-a girl named Raphael Novak. 

Lucifer  _ did _ confront Gabriel about that. Perhaps a little too blatantly.

“The school called.”

“Oh?”

“Do you like this ‘Raphael’?”

Gabriel coughed on his chocolate milk as he tried to snort derisively. When he’d recovered he went into a fit of giggles, “Raphael? Hell no. I pick on her cause she’s fun to pick on. Straight ‘A’, stick-up-the-ass, rule abiding kid. Flips out at the smallest thing. Most fun people to prank. You’re the one who taught me that.”

Lucifer half-nodded his agreement, “I did. I was just curious. Apparently I have to discuss your behavior with her guardian though. Her older brother, too. He’s a student as well though, so neither of us could meet or call each other. We get to discuss our charming siblings over emails.”

“Sucks to be you. Have you got any cookies?”

“No.”

“Can you get some?”

“Can’t. I’m busy. I have emails to write.”

“Aww… Please?”

“Nope.”

“Damnit.”

“I know. Sucks to be you.”

Gabriel kicked him.


	4. The Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer starts emailing Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! I really did mean to upload this yesterday, and I was going to upload two today, so have three.

Lucifer didn’t sit down to write his email until after he convinced Gabriel to go to sleep. Usually he tried to stay up to one, and usually Lucifer let him. But he decided to be responsible just this once and make him go to bed at midnight.

When he opened his laptop, he noticed he’d already gotten an email from the other.

_‘To the older brother of Gabriel Shurley, Lucifer (if that’s your name)_

_I do hope you have informed your brother of the severity of what he has done. Behavior of the sort he has been directing towards both my sister and the school is distasteful at best. If I didn’t think it would be rude, I would wonder as to how well and responsibly you are raising him. Perhaps you know some secret reason as to why he insists on such impolite actions, and if you do, I hope you tell me so that we may clear it up._

__

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Novak’_

He was furious by the end of the email. ‘Didn’t think it would be rude’ indeed! Whoever this Michael was needed to be shown exactly who the Shurleys are.

_‘To Michael Novak_

__

_I do hope you have been informed of how pretentious you are. My brother is dealing with lots of grief and stress after our father’s death and his big move, so behavior of this sort is not in the least surprising. Furthermore, it makes me glad to know all the things I taught him have not gone to waste. As for distastefulness, it’s a high school. That’s the center of the world’s distastefulness right there, and Gabriel is actually helping class it up a bit. I don’t have much of an issue here, except with your smarmy attitude._

__

_Sincerely,_

_Lucifer Shurley’_

He hoped it would be enough to at least annoy the other. It was. When he got up the next morning it was to find a very rude email that both made him laugh and insulted him enough to return it.

_‘To: Lucifer Shurley_

__

_Oh how insensitive of me not to realize that lining the ceiling of the cafeteria with raw eggs so that they drop onto the heads and in the food of students is a coping mechanism. I completely forgot that that is the way most teenagers show grief and stress. And it absolutely reassures me that you are a responsible guardian when you boast about how you taught all this to the little menace you call a brother. As for high schools, they are centers of learning, not of distastefulness. Salmonella is not classy. I don’t know what sort of shit goes down at your house, but I’d much prefer it stay there. My attitude is simply one of a responsible adult, something you seem unfamiliar with._

__

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Novak’_

He frowned. Most of the content seemed hilarious, obviously he’d provoked the other man. But he had also insulted Gabriel, and that was not to be allowed. Not without retaliation.

_‘Dearest Michael_

__

_I had not, in fact, known about any egg-related incident. It was most certainly not something I taught Gabe, although I can honestly say I am proud of him for finally coming up with his own ideas instead of just reusing mine. And do you really mean to tell me you never acted out in a rush of imbalanced hormones when you were in high school? Wow, I’m startin’ to see where Raphael got the stick-up-the-ass attitude Gabriel described. You two must have so much fun snobbishly criticizing people together. I don’t know, it ain’t really my cup of tea. Oh and remind me again of all the learning that goes on in high school. I can’t recall any. Salmonella isn’t classy. Humor is. And the only shit that goes down at my house unfortunately doesn’t stay there, but rather gets transported to the magical land at the other end of the sewer system. Also, I don’t really care if I’m a responsible guardian to Gabriel. I’d rather be a responsible friend to him, if you don’t mind. Although, I’m not sure if you’d understand, seeing as how friends seem to be something YOU are unfamiliar with._

__

_Gleefully,_

_Lucifer’_

The emails continued back and forth, escalating to a point where they were no longer about Gabriel or Raphael, but rather just an exchange of hate and offensive comments. Lucifer had never had a real _enemy_ before. It was an interesting experience. He found he actually looked forward to coming up with new ways to inform Michael just what a fucking bastard he was. In fact, he used that exact term in his next one.

_‘To: That Fucking Stuck-up Bastard (Everybody knows one)_

__

_I heard your shitty university’s team lost again yesterday. I’d say I’m surprised, but it’d be a lie, ‘cause anyone you like or respect is bound to be a loser. Oh, and I just learned about how you aren’t the best sort of student, because the best sort of student at that university has to stop unnecessary social contact in order for more study time up to a month and a half before finals! Congrats, you Fucking Bastard, I didn’t know you had it in you to not be the top of your class! I bet your professors would be devastated if they knew._

__

_Luci '_

__

He didn’t check his email again until lunch, but sure enough, there was a reply.

_ ‘To: That Cocky, Self-Righteous Son of a Bitch (whom nobody knows) _

__

_ Didn’t realize you were so unobservant that you actually thought I gave a flying fuck about my university’s sports teams. Sports are fine for fun, but competition is just moronic. And as a matter of fact, I have an extra class for sociology and talking to you counts as studying, so long as I’m running various social experiments on you. Don’t worry, you’ve failed all the nice one’s miserably. How do you know I don’t send these to my professors and we all have a good laugh over them? _

__

_ Michael Out, Assbutt’ _

__

Lucifer snorted. The fuck did that mean? Immediately he set to thinking up his next one, ready to type it up when he got back to the apartment at two.

_ ‘To: The Dude Named After The Dude Known For Getting On His Knees For God And All Of The Human Race _

__

_ People can be losers without your say so, fucking hell Michael, aren’t you being a little self-absorbed? And I know you aren’t sharing these with your professors, ‘cause you’d never let the “authorities” know that you have such a crude, uncouth side. Also, what the fuck is an “Assbutt”? _

__

_ His Dark Majesty,  _

_ Satan’ _

__

Sitting back, Lucifer glanced at the clock. Near four. Why wasn’t Gabriel home? He supposed he should be worried, and he was-a bit. But when he’d been in high school, he rarely made it home before dinner, sometimes he didn’t even come home until well past curfew. If Gabriel was half of what he had been, he’d be fine.

Around four-thirty, he received a reply. But it came as a bit of a shock.

_ ‘To: Satan, Only Without Any Powers Or Servants Or Anything Useful, Like Wit And Intelligence _

__

_ Do you see how many fucks I give about losers? Zero. And I could censor the emails before sharing them. If you’re still wondering, “Assbutt” was the term my cousin made up when he threw a glass of whiskey at me when he was five. And I don’t know why the fuck your little brother is here, but you better damn well pick him up before dinner. I’m not feeding him. _

__

_ Despite your low comment, _

_ I’m still named after the Viceroy _

_ You’re named after the Embarrassment’ _

__

Lucifer was taken aback. Gabriel was at Michael’s house? He didn’t know why the fuck either, but he intended to. Enclosed was an address for Michael’s apartment building as well as the apartment number. It was a good distance, but he could make it there in under twenty minutes.

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the insults are fine, seeing as I've never had a relationship like that before & was just making it up off the top of my head.


	5. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes to Michael's apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short, which is why I'm adding Chapter 6

Frowning at the far cleaner and nicer apartment building than the one he lived in, Lucifer approached the receptionist (???).

“What’s the best way to get to the fourth floor?”

She glanced up at him in irritation, “What’s your business here,  _ sir ?” _

Lucifer’s scowl deepened at the obvious sarcasm, taking it for what it was-a reference to the shabby state of his clothes. Why the fuck did she need to know? But he didn’t want anymore trouble than Gabriel had inevitably caused, “Michael Novak asked me to swing by and pick up my brother.”

Her upper lip curled in distaste, “The little terror hanging on the Novak girl’s arm?”

“Doing what now?” Lucifer blinked.

“They ran in here, completely ignoring me, whispering and giggling together, pointing at random crap like the lights and the cameras and the mailboxes. And then she dragged him up the stairs, both of them laughing all the way. It was disturbing to see her break composure like that. I’ve known her for years, and she’s usually so well behaved,” the woman said, disapproval and disappointment lacing her voice.

Not knowing what to make of this information, Lucifer gave her a curt ‘thank you’ and headed for the stairs. 

He stopped outside of Michael’s door. What was he going to say? They’d been exchanging creative insults for so long he didn’t know if his first instinct should be to try and throttle the guy or shake his hand enthusiastically. 

Finally he decided he’d judge based off Michael’s reaction and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and the lock turning and then the door was thrown open to reveal Michael standing there, expression desperate and hair disheveled as the sound of cackling could be heard from within.

Lucifer froze. Oh. Hell. No.


	6. The Novaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we take a break for Michael's point of view.

Michael had looked after his little sister for most of his life, even though he didn’t get custody of her until he was nineteen, the year his parents died in a plane crash. They were travellers, and had never really been home, so it wasn’t really a change. 

Raphael was a cunning kid, especially seeing as how she was always perfectly behaved in the company of elders. Sometimes she opened up a bit when it was just her and Michael, and he got to reassure himself that she actually held some interests, albeit most of them involved medicine, morbid history, or electrical engineering, for whatever reason. Out of all those, the archaeology student found morbid history the most intriguing, and many conversations had been based around that.

Mostly Michael stayed home, but one week Raphael had gone to a camp about nature, which she only went to for the herbalism, and he’d gone out to a bar. He’d been there a few times before, every once in a while on weekends when she was busy.

What made that time different was meeting Luke. He’d been wary of him at first, as he was with anybody dressed in  _ that _ kind of getup. But he hadn’t lied, seeing someone in ‘leather and spikes’ trembling with nervousness was genuinely adorable. And when he realized  _ exactly _ why, he couldn’t resist playing the hero and coming to his rescue. 

Upon closer inspection, Michael found himself obsessing over Luke’s features. Something about him made him a bit more than just adorable. But what were the chances of him swinging that way, really?

Then he had to fuck it up and express his opinion about him, only to find he actually returned the sentiment. Somehow they ended up watching a sci-fi movie and eating ice cream. He’d gone out  _ one _ night and ended up on not just a date with a punk guy, but the best damn date of his life. Granted, he didn’t have many. He was too busy.

That’s when he fucked up again. It had taken a lot of his courage to be the one to initiate a kiss with the other man, but he’d done it. He was totally unprepared for the invitation to stay the night. Still, he managed to keep his bearing and he knew that it would be a dick move to take advantage of the situation he’d rescued Luke from. But it had flustered him so much that he’d completely forgotten to ask for a number or, anything really.

He’d returned to the apartment building the next day and asked a few of the people if they knew a Luke with a very rough description. None of them could help, and there was no receptionist.

Not knowing what to do, he returned to the bar the next Friday but to no avail. When Raphael returned, he decided he could think about Luke later. 

And then Raphael started coming home with tales of woe about some new kid wreaking havoc on the school, and targeting her. Eventually he was contacted by the school with an email address and the name ‘Lucifer Shurley’ as this Gabriel’s guardian, another student.

He’d sent a very cold and rather offensive email, but he felt it was deserved after having to help Raphael get all the egg bits, both shells and insides, out of her hair. According to her, she wasn’t the only one hit by that, but many of the ‘pranks’ she was the sole victim of. The reply ‘Lucifer’ had given him had been so insulting, he’d almost thrown his laptop at the wall.

Instead he returned it, and slowly their emails grew worse and worse. His hatred of the other student was almost palpable. But there was also something appealing about having a mortal enemy.

Raphael once read over their emails and suggested they were actually flirting with each other. Michael protested and she dropped it.

And then today the door burst open and there was Raphael, a bit later than normal, and some short boy about her age was standing there with her. Michael blinked.

“Who the hell is that?”

“Don’t be rude, brother. This is Gabriel,” she chastised. He would have scolded her for disrespecting her elders when he realized what she’d just said.

“ _ You’re _ Gabriel? Why you little-”

“Chill, Michael,” Raphael deadpanned, “We made a truce. We work together now.”

“What?”

“If you don’t understand, that’s not my concern. Want a snack?” she turned to Gabriel. Michael glowered at him as he nodded enthusiastically and the entire time while they proceeded to eat half a box of cosmic brownies.

He checked his email again, typing up his response to Lucifer’s latest. The crack at his name was totally uncalled for he thought, but figured he could return the favor easily with a name like ‘Lucifer’. But he also added his address and a note asking him to pick up his brother. If Gabriel ate dinner like he ate snacks, Michael was most certainly not feeding him.

Waiting for Lucifer to either respond or knock on the door, Michael eavesdropped on the two schemers in the other room.

“Remember what I said though? The lights are computer controlled, for brightness and stuff,” Raphael sounded like something should be obvious. A pause, and then, “Ohhhh… so you’re saying we could hack…?”

_ “ Exactly _ _._ And we wouldn’t even need to worry about the cameras, because we wouldn’t need to be in the room _.”_

“And the mailboxes are the triggers?”

“Yep,” she replied, more cheerful than Michael could ever recall her sounding, “Getting mail should be a lot more interesting from now on.”

“But how are we gonna hack it?” Gabriel seemed concerned. Michael could almost hear his sister’s wicked grin, “Oh I know someone… She could hack anything. Her name’s Charlie. You should meet her sometime. She’s got some ideas that could rival yours… The three of us could have so much fun together.”

“How come I don’t know anyone by that name?”

“She doesn’t go to school here. I met her at a medieval convention. I was there for the medicine, she for the weapons, but we had a marvelous time nonetheless. And we’ve stayed in touch since,” Michael frowned, trying to recall if he knew the name ‘Charlie’. Why would Raphael not tell him about her, unless she’d done illegal things with her hacking skills? His frown deepened. He wanted to confront Raphael about it, but that would mean he’d have to admit to spying. Not going to happen.

They’d moved on in their conversation while he was deep in thought, and now all he could hear was a sort of mad cackling, possibly even guffawing, although there was an underlying sinister tone to it. He’d have to keep an eye on them when they were together from now on.

Of course, choice number one was to kick Gabriel out of his apartment and ban him from returning, but he had a feeling Raphael would get around that if she wanted to. Better where he could supervise them then God knows where else they might end up.

Running a hand through his hair in despair, Michael was about to get himself a drink when there was a knock on the door. Great. Lucifer, probably.

He moved to unlock it before swinging it open and coming face to face with…

Nope.

He had half a mind to close the door again and just fucking go to sleep. There was no way that was… But he was staring straight into the face of Luke.

Maybe Luke had just been looking for him and it took him a few months to find him? Maybe that’s all that was going on here? Please, God, let that be it, Michael thought to himself. But he knew it wasn’t. 

Still, he was going to go the foolish route and pretend for as long as possible.

“Luke?”


	7. The Second First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd say the title is pretty self explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at this regular updating thing don't I? Oh well, I got sidetracked last night by a good idea, hope you all don't mind, since I was writing. Here's yesterday's chapter.

Lucifer blinked, “Mike?”

There was a pause where some undefinable expression flashed over the other man’s face, before he stepped aside, “Come on in, then, I suppose.”

Stepping over the threshold, Lucifer looked around. It was a much larger and better furnished apartment than his own and he felt slightly jealous. But it wasn’t enough to overwhelm the awkward moment he knew he had to initiate.

Why, God, why was Michael the man he’d been looking for for months? The man he’d been practically pining over? This was not fucking happening to him. No. Michael was his hated enemy, not the hot and brilliant hero who’d enchanted him. Well screw you, too, universe. 

“So. Umm…”

“Coffee?” Michael cut in, seeming to want to prolong the moment before he had to hear the words Lucifer would inevitably say.

“Sure.”

He waited until they both had steaming mugs of coffee and were sitting on Michael’s sofa that he, with a heavy heart, muttered, “So you told me to come pick up my brother?”

Michael sighed and scowled at his drink, “Right.”

Lucifer paused to take a drink because he sure as hell was not going to take the initiative of  _ every _ inevitable awkward conversation. Half of this was on Michael as well. But when they’d been silent for over three minutes, he tried again.

“So, why… uh, why, again, is Gabriel here?”

Michael glanced at him sideways, face still masked and neutral, “I’m… not quite sure. They just showed up together. I think they’re plotting. Raphael mentioned something about a truce and working together. I really don’t know.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow, “So they’re on the same side now? What does that mean regarding us?”

“I don’t know that either, although I can guarantee you it’s bad news for the school.”

Lucifer huffed a laugh, “I suppose it is. But it’s not either of our problem, anymore. At least unless they find a new target, or something.”

“No, I guess not,” Michael mused, although he still sat stiffly. Lucifer guessed he was in a similar position, of not being sure whether to hate him as Lucifer or be glad to finally find Luke again.

Finally, Michael seemed to realize it was his turn and returned his eyes to his coffee, “So ‘Luke’, huh?”

“People don’t take well to ‘Lucifer’ much of the time.  _ I _ think it’s an awesome name, but I’d rather not be beaten by a religious mob any time soon. What about you? You go by ‘Mike’ often, or no?”

“No, not really. I much prefer Michael. I guess I still wasn’t sure if I could trust you. Besides, what else could Mike be short for? You hear ‘Luke’, you don’t immediately think ‘Lucifer’.”

“Well, yeah. That’s kind of the point…”

Michael bit back a snappy retort. Lucifer could see some sort of mental debate was going on inside his brain, but he wasn’t sure what it was about until he sighed, “Well, as much as I hate going back on my word, circumstances have changed. Would you and your brother like to stay for dinner?”

Lucifer was taken aback. He had half a mind to say ‘no’ after every word they’d exchanged, but the memory of that night so many months ago surfaced and before he knew what he was doing he agreed.

He even offered to help cook.

So their awkward second first encounter continued with them wordlessly assisting each other as they made calzones and some sort of fancy herb covered pasta. They worked surprisingly well together, despite being constantly on edge. Somehow they always seemed to know what the other wanted or was thinking.

When Michael went and told Raphael and Gabriel that dinner was ready, both were mildly shocked to see Lucifer would be joining them as well. Although they did not seem as shocked as Michael and Lucifer themselves had been. 

Lucifer also thought he saw Gabriel slip Raphael something that looked suspiciously like a five dollar bill.


	8. The Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's betting on everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written anything even remotely close to nsfw, so yeah. Today's chapter.

Following the dinner was a month of awkward encounters, in which Raphael and Gabriel switched off whose house they went to every other day, forcing Michael and Lucifer to meet while picking up their siblings.

Lucifer had a sneaking suspicion that their younger siblings had placed another bet on them, although he wasn’t quite sure what it was. 

The two of them continued to cause trouble, their pranks only escalating. Sometimes they were joined by a third, red-haired girl who appeared and disappeared much to the older brothers’ confusion.

Unbeknownst to Raphael and Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer ended up placing their own bets on what exactly their siblings were doing. Both agreed that they were plotting, but Michael also seemed to think there was something going on between Raphael and this other girl, Charlie. Lucifer disagreed, claiming that Raphael and Gabriel clearly had a thing.

Three weeks after the dinner, they were both proven wrong. The three teenagers had apparently lost track of the time when Michael arrived at Lucifer’s apartment to pick up Raphael. Despite constantly reassuring their siblings they were  _ most certainly not _ in a relationship, they’d exchanged keys. That particular day, Lucifer was tending his garden on the balcony and as a result did not hear the knock at the door.

Michael let himself in and immediately went to join Lucifer outside.

“Of all the things I didn’t expect you to be interested in…”

Lucifer spun around, careful not to knock over the porch-size apple tree or the strawberries near it, “What? I got into it when I started running out of food, and I find gardening is very…calming.”

“Hmph. I doubt I’d have the same feeling. I don’t even know what all these are.”

The blond grinned, “Well, most of it’s food. Apples, strawberries, tomatoes, basil, sage, thyme, oregano, chives, onions, and carrots. Then there’s irish moss, forget-me-nots, violets, and my favorite-roses as the less useful plants. They’re still rather lovely and artistic, so I’d say they’re worth it. Oh, and there’re mushrooms under the bathroom sink. Encourages me to clean.”

“Wow. I suppose it would save money on food… And if I didn’t have to do the work, I’d say sitting out here would be relaxing.”

Lucifer smirked, “See. But it’s more rewarding if you’re the one doing the work.”

Michael shrugged, “Having much luck with the Mayan cultures? Sucked for archaeology, ‘cause there’s nothing left except heavily examined temples, but you might have more to go on.”

“Basically they were fatalists who liked to drag thorns through their tongues-and other, more sensitive, areas-to feed their gods human blood. Not much else to say, really.” Michael scoffed, “And yet they’re often exalted?” 

With a quirked smile, Lucifer replied, “Well, they were one of the first societies to understand the concept of zero… They were mathematical and architectural geniuses, not to mention in astronomy, so there’s that.”

There was a shared smile that only two people with the same passion can share before the awkward state descended.

“So, umm, is Raphael ready to go, or…?”

“Don’t know. We should check.”

They shouldn’t have checked.

Neither of them bothered to knock before throwing open the door to Gabriel’s room, and the sight before them was not easily forgotten. The three teenagers froze, caught in the act and Raphael, thank god, had enough sense and decency to throw a blanket over them. After a moment of dead silence, Michael ordered, “Five minutes.”

He closed the door and sat beside Lucifer on the couch.

“I take it you didn’t know about this.”

“Not even remotely.”

Neither of them spoke again until the three, now fully dressed, teens reluctantly sat opposite them, no one making eye contact. Eventually Michael started, “So. Would any of you care to explain?” They glanced at each other before Charlie answered, “Raphael and I have have been sort-of dating since that medieval thing, and then she introduced me to Gabe and we became bros. Then Gabe had a thing for Raph and somewhere along the way we ended up doing that. We weren’t dumb about it though, so I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Michael blinked, “As comforting as that is to know, it is still a big deal! More as an older brother than a guardian, really, but I highly disapprove. What do you say, Lucifer?”

The younger man tilted his head as he observed the teens, “Well, it’d be hypocritical of me to completely oppose. But regardless, I will not permit this in my apartment. Find somewhere else.”

“Lucifer!” Michael was affronted.

“What? You never fucked anyone in high school?” he smirked and looked the other up and down with a gleam in his eye, “Or got fucked, perhaps?” The three held in fits of laughter as Michael groaned and buried his face in his hands, “No, Lucifer. Unlike you, I held myself to certain standards. I had hoped my sister would do the same.”

Lucifer grinned evilly, “So basically, you couldn’t get laid and you’re pissed that your sister scored a threeway?” Michael glared up at him, “We’re going.”

“Oh come on, Michael. They acted like teenagers, you acted like a big brother, and I acted like a college student. All of us are those things. Let’s just have dinner like normal people and you and I can discuss this later? I’m sure we can all reach an agreement. And anyway, it’s not like we can stop them from hanging out.”

Closing his eyes, Michael sighed, “Fine. We’ll all have dinner, I’ll drop off Raphael, Charlie can go wherever she goes, and we can meet up at the park to talk.”

Lucifer smiled fondly, “I love it when you give orders.” He got another glare in return, “Just get dinner.” 

They ended up eating tomato-basil sandwiches with ingredients fresh from Lucifer’s garden, and Michael was irritated by how delicious they were, not to mention the mini apple pies baked into apples they had for dessert. 

He left, half dreading and half excited for his conversation with Lucifer later that night. What neither of them would know for a while is that the bet Lucifer guessed had been placed would be resolved at that very meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this before, but I'm not sure I like where I went with this. I'm not changing it, but I hope it works out. And if you're wondering, Charlie is still only interested in women, she and Gabriel have an asexual relationship with each other, but both are interested in Raphael. If that makes any sense? Basically I needed something more awkward than what Michael & Lucifer had to help them get over it.


	9. The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lucifer go for a walk in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should just change it to say every other day. I'm terrible.   
> Yeah anyway, here's another chapter.

Lucifer saw the outline of Michael where he reclined on a park bench and approached. The other man saw him and stood, indicating that they walk while they discuss, neither of them wanting to break the silence first.

After they’d been walking without a word for near ten minutes, Lucifer sighed, “So what really is your issue?”

Michael stared at him like he was a mad man, “My issue? My issue is that my little sister is doing  things with your little brother and some random girl neither of us know. What isn’t my issue?”

“Calm down. They said they were safe about it. They’re smart. Didn’t they wire all the mailboxes in your apartment building to turn on colored disco lights whenever opened? And it’s not like what they were doing is that weird. Plenty of people do that. We’re living in a new time, Michael. Get with it.”

The dark haired man glanced at him quickly before turning away, “So. You did that a lot?”

“Yeah… Still can’t believe you didn’t. Seriously? Not even once?”

Michael shook his head, “I was busy. Getting into a good college was more important than some random fling.”

“You know, what they’re doing doesn’t seem to be quite so much a fling as what I used to do…”

“Are you suggesting they’re actually in a stable relationship?  _ Three teenagers? ” _

“I dunno, maybe…”

They continued on through the golden evening light that was slowly starting to grow dark, when Lucifer decided he’d had enough. Stopping, he waited for Michael to do the same.

“What?”

Not bothering to reply, Lucifer reached out and grabbed his hand, “Michael.”

“Lucifer?”

“You wanna go to a concert with me? Next Saturday?”

Michael froze, and Lucifer took the opportunity to kiss him soundly. He felt Michael loop an arm around his neck and a hand in his hair but apart from that the other man didn’t move. He seemed torn.

Eventually Lucifer pulled back to ask, “Well?” rather imperiously.

In an annoyed flash, the trance was broken. Michael scowled at him before uttering a terse, “I dunno, maybe,” and returning the kiss with a more powerful one. Lucifer may have been taken aback, but unlike Michael he knew exactly how he wanted to respond, and there was no power in existence that could stop him. 

That is, until they were interrupted by a cough from behind. Lucifer spun around to face some random dude he’d never seen before, “You got a problem?”

“Umm… no. I just thought you might like a reminder to breathe, and maybe get off the bike path ‘cause you’ve been blocking it for like,” he checked his watch, “almost three minutes?” 

Michael dragged Lucifer to the side, flushing with embarrassment, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” The man just snorted and raised his eyebrows, “To be honest, I wouldn’t be. But hey, diversity makes the world go round or whatever,” before walking past them and away down the path.

Glancing at his own watch, Michael sighed, “I should be getting back. I guess we’re just gonna let this play out? Against my better judgement, but I’m not sure what else we can do…”

Lucifer nodded and licked his lips. He didn’t miss the way Michael’s gaze dropped to them and smirked as he added, “You’ve got all week to tell me about that concert.” Then he quickly leaned over and kissed Michael. Vanishing into the night immediately after, he left a very irritated Michael wondering where his life went wrong.


	10. The Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael debates with himself over the best course of action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly this was to be able to write something while I got ideas. Not a whole lot happens, but the next chapter is a big one.

There were a lot of thoughts running through Michael’s head as he sat in his apartment that night. Raphael had already been ‘asleep’ by the time he got back, obviously faking but Michael was going to take the blessing of not having to talk to her quite yet.

So he sat in the living room, looking at nothing, and slowly drinking a beer. Alcohol was rare for him, but he deemed this occasion worthy of it.

He cursed every god in or not in existence for his awkward relationship with Lucifer. Part of him was still pissed about the emails, and part of him considered the other man so infuriatingly irresponsible, but mostly he still found him adorable. There was something so intriguing about Lucifer that wouldn’t let him be forgotten. 

Considering the offer to go to a concert, Michael held no delusions that it would be anything other than a date. The intent had been quite clear. And even if he did decide that his positive feelings toward Lucifer outweighed the negatives, did he really want to go to a concert? Michael was not exactly into metal or rock or any other sort of punk music that befit leather-and-metal clad college students.

By one in the morning he simply decided to sleep on it and resume his redundant self-debate when he woke up.

The next morning, he exchanged a few brief words with Raphael before dropping her off at school and driving to his own first class at the university. Paying attention had always been one of his strong skills, and he was glad that the indecision nagging at his mind didn’t affect his learning too much. 

Better yet, he didn’t really have friends, so no one would notice if he was a bit out of it today.

He arrived home to find Raphael and Gabriel building some sort of contraption and acting for all the world as if nothing had happened. Happy to ignore it as well, for now, Michael sat down and continued his debate.

When Lucifer collected Gabriel a couple of hours later, he didn’t mention the events of the previous night, including his unanswered question, either. Apparently this was going to be all on Michael.

The rest of the week proceeded similarly, until finally it was Saturday morning. Still indecisive and getting really fucking annoyed about it, Michael jumped in shock when the phone rang. It was Lucifer.

“Last chance, Michael.”

He frowned and shut his eyes. Before he could overthink it, he said, “Alright. I’ll go.”

“Really?” Michael had really hoped he wouldn’t question it, unsure if he’d be able to stop himself from backing out, but the surprised excitement in Lucifer’s voice helped his resolve. With a small smile he replied, “Yes, really. What time is it?”

“Eight, but I thought maybe we could have dinner first? I know the owner of a nicer restaurant near where it’s gonna be, and she gives me a discount. Oh, and would you mind if I drove your car? You probably don’t know the area as well as I do, and if you’ll recall, I haven’t got a car.”

Michael hesitated only a second before agreeing, “Sure. So should I just drive to your place around six or something?”

“Sounds great. Want to place a bet on whether or not our siblings take advantage of our absence to meet up? Our last bet didn’t go over too well, seeing as how we were both right  and wrong,” there was something in Lucifer’s voice that Michael instinctively wanted to disapprove of, but the other man had a tendency of drawing out his buried college student side.

“I don’t think they will,” he answered, “It’s still too close to when we caught them.”

“Eight bucks says you’re wrong,” he could hear the smirk in Lucifer’s voice.

“Deal. See you in a few hours,” and with that he hung up before he could go back on either the date or the bet. He had to get ready.

 


	11. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael accompanies Lucifer to a concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, school kinda screwed me over as far as regular updates go. I'm gonna post 2 chapters tonight & that leaves 2 for later. No matter when, it'll be complete by the end of next weekend.

“Raphael! I’m going out for the night,” Michael called. His younger sister peered into his room curiously to see him in semi-formal dress. 

“Umm… where? Are you going?”

He gave her a look of irritated exasperation, “First of all, that’s really none of your business. Second of all, since I feel like telling you, Lucifer invited me to a concert.” She paused, and it looked like she was doing some sort of calculation.

Then she lit up in excitement, “Haha! I won!” and ran back into her room. Staring after her in confusion, Michael caught the sounds of her typing furiously on her computer. He trailed after her thoughtfully, “What did you win?”

She looked up, “Oh, Charlie, Gabriel, and I had a bet to see how long it would be until one of you got over the awkwardness and asked the other out. Past Wednesday up until a few months from now it’s mine. Charlie was convinced you’d be too stubborn to admit  your feelings, but Gabriel claimed Lucifer didn’t get nervous.”

“That’s not true,” Michael mumbled before he could stop himself. Raphael glanced at him,  amused, “Doesn’t matter. He asked in my zone, so I win.”

“Actually, that’s not quite true, either. He asked last weekend.”

She froze and looked up again, significantly less pleased, “What?”

“Well, he did!”

Closing her eyes, Raphael muttered, “Damn!” before dragging her fingers across the keyboard and presumably typing out the new information, “You just cost me five dollars. Granted, I  _ won _ five dollars from Gabriel over your emails, but still…”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Just don’t set anything on fire while I’m gone, okay?”

“If you insist.”

Lucifer couldn’t believe it when Michael finally agreed. He had sort of given up, knowing Michael to be a  very decisive person, and the late answer had come as a complete surprise. Of course, he knew the actual event would probably be even more of a surprise, on Michael’s end…

He was ready to go over an hour before Michael was supposed to show up. Waiting, he sat next to Gabriel on the couch while his brother did who-knew-what on his computer. 

As such, he didn’t miss the pout of disappointment, nor how it changed into a cry of victory. A minute later, Gabriel clapped him on the arm and grinned, “I just made a profit of five dollars thanks to you. Five bucks back plus another five, all thanks to your ability to say ‘fuck the world, I do what I want’.”

“I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”

“I just won a bet ‘cause you asked Mikey out last weekend instead of this weekend,” he paused, “Ohhh… so  _ that’s _ why you’re all dressed up?”

Lucifer face-palmed, “Why the hell did you think?”

“Uh, not sure. New style?”

At last it was six, and Michael knocked on the door to Lucifer’s apartment. He didn’t expect Lucifer’s outfit to reflect his own, assuming he was going to keep his ‘leather and spikes’ thing. When he asked him about it, Lucifer just smiled and said they were going to be late if they didn’t hurry and he didn’t want to rush his food.

The restaurant was quite nice, and that right amount of crowded where no one stands out but no one is too close. 

While they waited for their food, Michael decided to finally approach the subject they’d been avoiding since they figured out who the other was, “So, since we’ve decided what to do as a whole, what are we gonna do about those emails?”

Lucifer shrugged, “I dunno, post ‘em at our wedding?”

Michael swallowed hard but ultimately ignored the comment, “Seriously, though. Should we just forget the whole thing?”

“I’m not so sure… I kinda wanna see if you’re anything like your namesake…” the other smirked. Michael glared at him, but in the back of his mind, he was wondering too, considering multiple possible fantasies he would have been horrified by before meeting Lucifer.

“It’s fine,” Lucifer said, his voice-which had been low and a little mocking-returning to normal, “We can ignore the emails if you’d prefer. I actually  _ can _ understand being uncomfortable with stuff, believe it or not.”The older glanced up at him. He’d forgotten to stop glaring.

“No, sorry, whatever, I got lost in thought… So, umm… gotten into anything new in sci-fi?” he had no clue what to talk about. They already knew each other, they didn’t have many great stories to reminisce, and discussing history seemed like a cop out. He would ask what band would be playing at the concert, but he doubted he’d recognize it anyway.

“I started Firefly like you suggested,” Lucifer replied. That got Michael’s attention, “And? How far are you? What d’you think? Who’s your favorite?”

“I just finished ‘Ariel’. I think it’s gorram stupid they canceled it after fourteen episodes. Favorite? Umm… I like all of ‘em, but, I don’t know… I like Mal’s attitude about the world, I like Zoe’s attitude in general, and I can actually partially relate to River, at least, parent-wise. Who’s your’s?” 

“I’m pretty sure I’m the most like Simon… but I have a lot of respect for Mal, and Inara, too, in a way? I mean, she knows who she is and she’ll let you disrespect her up to a very set point, but if you cross that line she will fuck you up.”

Lucifer laughed, “Yeah, that’s true. But I still say Zoe’s the most badass of the lot.”

“More than Jayne?”

“Totally. Jayne’s probably more powerful and more deadly, but he lacks style. Zoe kills with style.”

They were interrupted by the arrival of their food. Michael had some sort of fish platter and Lucifer had a gourmet burger with fries (it was a fancy restaurant, just not  that fancy). There was a few minutes where they said nothing, only ate, but eventually Lucifer returned, “And you? Anything new?”

“Umm… oh, I did look up Galaxy Quest!”

“And?”

“You were right. It’s hilarious! I mean, the dialogue, the kid, Alan Rickman… it’s the perfect sci-fi spoof and no one shall ever beat it,” Michael ranted. Lucifer smiled at that, “See, I told you. Just cause they’re making fun of sci-fi doesn’t make it a bad thing.”

“Hey, out of curiousity, do you get into fantasy too?” Michael asked suddenly. Lucifer shrugged, “Not all of it, but I am a Tolkien fan.”

“Tolkien… Have you seen extended edition Lord of the Rings?”

“No. Oh my god, is that a thing?” Lucifer leaned forward as Michael nodded enthusiastically, “Hell yes. You free next weekend? We could marathon it at my place. Takes twelve hours though, so be prepared…”

“Yes!” Lucifer replied, “We are going to do that and you can’t stop me.”

“Wouldn’t want to anyway.”

By the time they’d finished eating, about forty minutes before show time, they’d covered three more fandoms, set up another date, and agreed upon who to cosplay together first (it was Michael as Aragorn and Lucifer as Arwen, if you’re curious). 

And now Lucifer was driving them to the concert, and fuck Michael was nervous. He didn’t know what to do at a rock concert. He also thought he was too formally dressed, although so was Lucifer, unless he changed back into his jacket and boots before the show. But at least he’d know what was going on. And what if he lost Lucifer in the crowd? Where would he go? How would he find him again? What if some rock fan decided he disliked him? What if some rock fan decided he  _ liked _ him? The list of worries was endless.

Then Lucifer pulled to a stop in a parking lot for one of the classiest theatres in the entire city.

“It’s  _ here _ ?” Michael was genuinely confused. Lucifer just grinned and nodded, taking Michael’s hand as they walked in the front doors. 

That’s when Michael realized the ‘concert’ was a symphony.

Lucifer had brought him on a date to the symphony.

He stopped, overcome by shock. Lucifer turned and Michael could see it in his smirk he knew every damn thought running through Michael’s mind, “What?”

“Don’t say ‘What?’ all innocently like that. You knew damn well I thought this was a rock concert. I was afraid I was  over dressed. Now I feel like I’m  _ under _ dressed.” Lucifer’s smirk widened, “No, you’ll be ‘underdressed’ at midnight tonight after this is over, if all goes according to plan anyway.”

“Wha-Lucifer! Seriously?”

“You don’t want to?” Lucifer asked, half mocking, half deadly serious. Michael swallowed, “Well, I wouldn’t  _ object _ to-no, no this our second fucking date!”

“Not if you count the walk in the park, but if you’d rather wait until the one after this, I’m fine with that too.” Michael glared again, “We’ll see.”

The first half the concert went on smoothly, an entertaining show which Michael thoroughly enjoyed, and the most beautiful music he could imagine. Part way through the second half, though, and Lucifer started twiddling with his thumbs. Not  _ his _ thumbs. Michael’s. Eventually he just leaned over and kissed him. It was nice, but he had to be careful because people were watching, and he didn’t want to cause a scene.

The rest of the show continued almost exactly like that. 


	12. The Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk. a whole bunch of shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering, there is a really /really/ dumb easter egg in here. I'll give you a hint if you ask. If you don't care, well like I said, it's dumb.

And Lucifer’s predictions were true. Michael woke up in Lucifer’s bed the next morning, barely clothed and deeply concerned as to everything else he was supposed to do. He didn’t  _ do _ this. And he had just lost most of his footing concerning their siblings relationship. 

The younger man wasn’t in the room, but Michael could smell breakfast cooking and figured he was out there. Groaning, he rolled over. To top off his confusion and uncertainty, Michael also realized he had lost their bet. Gabriel hadn’t been anywhere near the apartment when they’d got back, and where else could he have been?

Unless Lucifer had asked him to leave for the night, which would be totally cheating and Michael was so not paying.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at the alarm clock. 9:00 am. He hadn’t realized Lucifer got up so early. Michael sat up and looked around, vision still a little blurry and thoughts still groggy. He hated mornings. Well, mornings were actually lovely. He hated getting up. 

Looking around he realized he had no fucking clue where his clothes were, not to mention he didn’t want to wear formal clothes  that early in the morning. Shrugging it off, he grabbed a pair of Lucifer’s jeans and a t-shirt. He knew the other wouldn’t mind, and the clothes fit him okay, seeing as how Lucifer was bigger than him but liked to wear tight clothes.

Once he was dressed and had splashed some water on his face and ran a hand through his hair to make himself look half awake at least, Michael stumbled into the kitchen to find Lucifer humming some of the music from the concert last night and flipping pancakes. He also had some eggs cooking and a pile of bacon and toast on a platter on the counter.

He turned around when he heard Michael bump into the table. 

“Look who’s up and about,” he grinned, “I was gonna wake you when it was done. Eggs and toast get cold fast.”

“Do you have coffee?”

Lucifer snickered, “Nope.”

“Asshole.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m poor.”

“You’re lucky you’re sweet. Nobody gets away with depriving me of coffee in the morning.”

“Sweet? I thought I was adorable,” Lucifer pouted. Michael turned around to go back to the bedroom and get a pillow to throw at him, but his foot caught on one of the chairs and he tripped. Half a second after he hit the floor, Lucifer made it to him, “Oh my god, dude, are you okay?”

Michael groaned again and blinked, seeing if he could move. He could, but his arm hurt like hell, “I think I did something to my arm.”

Lucifer carefully helped him up and into the very chair he’d tripped on, gently grabbing the arm Michael had landed on, “Holy shit, Michael, what did you…  _ oh _ _._ You must have hit that nail on the way down. It’s sticking out a little. Just… fuck… just hold on a second.”

He rushed to the bathroom and Michael glanced down at his arm. It was covered in blood, and he could barely see the edge of a nasty gash that he assumed curled around to that side of his arm that he couldn’t see well- at least without twisting it at a funny angle, which he wasn’t willing to do right now. 

After a minute, Lucifer returned with some stuff to clean it and some sort of bandaging tape. He worked in silence for five minutes before Michael interrupted, “I think the eggs are burning.”

Lucifer glared at him, “Would you rather I cook and you bleed to death?”

“I’m not going to  _ die _ _,_ Lucifer. Well, not from this, at any rate.”

“Whatever.”

He finished wrapping up the wound and then abruptly picked up the smaller man. 

“Lucifer? What are you doing?”

“Well since you clearly can’t walk properly…” Lucifer trailed off before dumping him on the bed, albeit careful not to bump the injury. Michael propped himself up, before following through and tossing a pillow at him when he turned around. 

“The fuck, man?” Lucifer spun back to face him again, returning the pillow to its place. Michael grinned, “That’s what I was going to do when I tripped.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Just watch it or maybe I won’t bring breakfast back to you.”

He did, regardless, and they had breakfast in bed (minus the eggs).

“So I’m gonna guess we’re past the hate bit of our relationship?”

Michael tilted his head, considering while he finished a pancake, “I’d say so. And hopefully the awkward bit, too.”

“Well, Gabriel did say we just needed to fuck it out…”

Michael face-palmed, “You see why I think he’s a bad influence on my sister?”

“What? He was right, wasn’t he?”

Before Michael could think of a fitting sarcastic response, Lucifer leaned over and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. 

Gabriel chose that moment to throw open the door and yell, “I’m home...!-oh god, why?!” and leave again. Lucifer pulled back enough to shout through the door, “Hey you think this is bad, you should have seen yourself!”

Michael hit his head against the headboard and returned his attention to his food. The Shurleys were so fucking weird. After a moment, he processed the information, “So, you didn’t suggest Gabriel leave?”

Lucifer looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “No? Why would I?”

“Umm… I don’t know, but how did you know he would be gone so that you could proceed with your ‘plan’?”

The blond shrugged and then chuckled, “Well, I had money on it, so I was hoping… No, if he had been home, I would have made up something to stop home for and then suggest we get a hotel room.”

“Really? And what makes you think I would agree to that?”

“Well, you agreed to this…”

“Not the point.”

Lucifer smirked and went back to his breakfast, stopping again a few minutes later, “So, you gonna pay up?”

“What makes you think I have money on me? I’ll pay when you come over for that marathon next weekend,” Michael promised. Lucifer looked him over and blinked, “You’re wearing my clothes.”

“Yeah? And?”

“You look hot. Dress like this more often.”

“In casual clothes or in  _ your _ clothes.”

“How about both?”

“I’ll see what I can do… but you need to go formal more often,” Michael replied. Lucifer smirked again, “Why? You liked it?”

“I’m here, aren’t I? And you already know that I don’t do this kind of thing.”

“Still can’t believe you’ve only fucked two other people… damn, does that make me feel honored.”

“Really?” Michael’s lips twisted into a smile, “And what if I told you that, while  I’ve  screwed other people,  _ you’re  _ the first person to fuck  _ me ?” _

“I’d say how about we forget breakfast and pick up where we left off?”

Michael was about to reply when they heard a muffled shout from the living room, “I can hear you, you know!”

They saw each other a few more times during the week, when picking up their respective siblings, but both of them ended up being pretty busy with school. There was only one event between that day and the marathon of any significance; the five of them-Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, and Charlie-had dinner together on Thursday at Michael’s apartment. 

The conversation, as usual, was a bit stiff and awkward, neither group quite knowing what to say to the other. Finally, Raphael cleared her throat. Michael and Lucifer looked at her expectantly, although the other two seemed to know what she was about to say.

“Gabriel, Charlie, and myself have decided to make our relationship official.”

Lucifer glanced in amusement at Michael’s raised eyebrow, “Told you so.”

All five of them ended up watching  _ National Treasure _ that night before parting ways.  **  
**

 

The Lord of the Rings Marathon was a huge success (and Michael did remember the eight bucks), as was their trip to a local fair the week after that. It was one month after Lucifer had finally asked Michael to that concert, and the morning of that anniversary found them sitting in a coffee shop at ten am, because Michael insisted he was still too tired and needed caffeine. 

Michael had taken a seat because Lucifer refused to let him order coffee when he was this tired, and he might trip again. He watched as Lucifer ordered it and waited for the barista to finish. Which was why he saw a familiar-looking girl approach him and start talking. He frowned. Even with his sleep-muddled mind, he could tell it wasn’t good. Then it clicked. That was the girl from the bar, all that time ago. The whole reason he’d decided to talk to Lucifer that first time around. 

Suddenly he wasn’t all that tired anymore.

Getting up, he walked over in time to hear her say (too quietly for the barista to hear), “Seriously, bitch, stop hanging out with losers, and maybe you’ll get laid. You deserve it-hell,  I deserve it. You owe it to me.”

“I...I…No, just please… go away… leave me alone,” Lucifer stammered, and Michael was once again struck by how nervous the cocky bastard could get when people intimidated him. He tensed up when she stepped closer to Lucifer, “And if I say no?”

“Then I say get the hell away from my boyfriend,” Michael snarled coming up behind the other man and wrapping a possessive arm around his waist.

He could tell immediately that she didn’t recognize him (he looked significantly different in casual clothes, mostly because he was actually quite muscular, but it was impossible to see when he wore more formal outfits). She raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised, and Michael felt a an odd sort of smug satisfaction. 

“Hmph. Yeah well…,” she glanced between his murderous scowl and his defined muscles and thought better of her comment, “Whatever. You’re fuckin’ missing out, but if you’re like  _ that _ _…_ Whatever.” She looked at Lucifer and then back at Michael one more time before grabbing her coffee and storming out. No one else seemed to notice, but really, how aware are people in coffee shops in the morning?

As soon as she was gone he turned to Lucifer, who had been shaking in his arms until that point. Now he was watching Michael with an strange expression.

“What?”

“You called me your boyfriend,” Lucifer pointed out. Michael stared at him, “Lucifer, we’ve been dating for a month. We’ve been looking for each other for even longer than that.”

“Well, yeah, but we’ve never actually  _ said _ it before. It’s a big deal!”

Michael just grinned at him, “Go get my goddamned coffee. I’m getting tired again.” 

“The things I do for you.”

“Uh huh, well since I’m always saving your ass, maybe it’s just my reward,” Michael returned. Lucifer leaned closer and whispered, so no one else could hear them had they been paying attention, “The coffee or my ass?”

“How about both?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” the blond winked, before practically  _ skipping _ away to pick up a coffee and a breakfast sandwich for Michael and a frappuccino for himself (he always preferred cold things). 

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I feel so bad for how I wrote Meg. But I didn't want to have to make up a new villain. & I wanted hero!Michael.


	13. The Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip. Stuff is going on. There's a graduation. And christmas. Why do I even attempt summaries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again. School, what fun! One chapter left to post, and it's a pretty long one. I'll try to find time during the week to upload it, or at the very least it'll be up next weekend. Preferably during the week, though.

Three years had passed. Michael and Lucifer had lived those three years in almost perfect happiness. Sure, there had been that one time they’d gotten into a fight over something really stupid (when they sorted it out, they thought it might have had something to do with differing opinions of Napoleon Bonaparte) and hadn’t talked to each other for almost two weeks before Gabriel, Raphael, and Charlie forced them to. And then there had been that time that they’d gone to an amusement park and Michael had gotten sick on a thrill ride and had been so pissed at Lucifer that he made him pay for the entire trip (he’d paid him back two days later when he’d gotten over it). Or that time when Gabriel had gotten a fever and hadn’t realized it and Raphael got it from him and they both had drops in their grades ‘cause they skipped class to take care of their siblings. Oh, and when Lucifer had finally gotten a car when Gabriel became a junior, but on one of his first times out, he’d been hit by a drunk driver. He’d ended up in the hospital-he’d actually been unconscious for half a week-and then had to stay there for another week. Michael had hardly left the hospital and had covered most of the costs that the other driver didn’t have to, even though he hadn’t been involved. Gabriel, Raphael, and Charlie had visited a lot too.

Okay, so maybe they weren’t the  _ happiest _ years, but it still kind of felt that way to Michael and Lucifer. Charlie quickly became a part of their little family, and they fell into a routine of all five of them eating dinner together on Tuesdays. Conversation was much more comfortable between them now.

Neither Michael nor Lucifer had parents to introduce the other to, but Michael  _ did _ have relatives that he stayed in contact with. Lucifer did not. The christmas of Raphael’s and Gabriel’s senior year, he’d invited the Shurley’s to the Novak Christmas Get-together. There had been mutual agreement beforehand not to invite Charlie, because a) she had her own family, and b) Michael’s family was barely ready to accept his _‘_ _ non-heterosexual ’ _ relationship, but they sure as hell were not ready for a teenage threeway. He wasn’t even going to mention Gabriel and Raphael being together. They’d find out eventually, if it went anywhere.

Gabriel and Raphael had joined some other teens, Samandriel and Castiel, and a younger adult just out of high school, Balthazar. Balthazar, Castiel, and another adult, Anna, were all siblings, although Anna was definitely the most mature of them. But she knew how to have fun when it was an appropriate time to have fun. Samandriel had a much older brother, Gadreel, and a sister who was closer to Gadreel’s age but still fell in the middle, Hannah.

Lucifer liked the cousin’s much better than the aunts and uncles. Gadreel, Hannah, and Samandriel’s parents were Metatron and Naomi, and not only did they not seem to get along, they were also insanely annoying in totally different ways.

Even though Lucifer had changed out of his punk look for the get-together, Naomi still seemed to find him a bad influence on Michael. Metatron, on the other hand, seemed to think himself really funny, when he  _ really _ wasn’t. Anna, Balthazar, and Castiel’s father was Zachariah-an irritating older fellow who thought he knew everything- and their step-mother was a kind of creepy woman called Becky, who was far  _ too _ interested in their relationship.

All in all, Lucifer was relieved when it was over and  very relieved they had decided not to put Gabriel, Raphael, and/or Charlie in that same spotlight.

The food was good, at least. And the presents. 

The aunts and uncles didn’t do presents, but the cousins did, and Michael had helped Lucifer and Gabriel stick with that tradition because he knew his cousins had planned on buying  _ them _ gifts. 

Mostly the stuff between the ones who didn’t know each other were christmas mugs and hot cocoa, or other stuff like that. On Christmas day, the day after the event, their own little family of five had exchanged their own gifts in Michael’s apartment.

Charlie got a dragon necklace from Gabriel, a book detailing various types of elven armor from Raphael, a smartphone from Michael (she may be a computer genius, but she didn’t seem to have much money), and a Hobbit Yahtzee game she had pointed out once from Lucifer.

Raphael got a bracelet that looked like actual lightning from Gabriel (who apparently knew his way around jewelry. he’d probably picked it up from Lucifer), an english translation of a medieval guide to potions from Charlie, an imported bone necklace (human bone. A bunch had been made thousands of years ago, and somehow somebody had gotten their hands on some to sell) from Michael, and a plasma globe from Lucifer.

Gabriel had gotten a handcrafted D&D minifigure of himself from Charlie, a book of adjustable pranks from Raphael (which Michael almost confiscated), a stack of movies and games he’d mentioned a lot from Michael, and a shit ton of candy, cookies, and cupcakes from Lucifer.

Lucifer received a fascinating silver snake earring from Gabriel (“it befits Satan, don’t you agree?”), an Arwen wig from Charlie (who had FREAKED when she heard), a book on patio gardening for food and medicine from Raphael, and a better car (the smashed one wasn’t that good to start with) from Michael. 

Michael ended up getting a really nice amulet from Gabriel, only to find out it was a locket with baby pictures of Lucifer in it that Gabriel had hidden for years. Michael thought it was great, but Lucifer threatened payback. He also got a special edition copy of  The  Silmarillion from Charlie, a documentary comparing the burial customs of various ancient cultures from Raphael, and a hand drawn picture of the two of them (it was the day they’d gone to the fair) from Lucifer.

“I’ve known you for years, Luce. Why didn’t I know you could draw like this?”

“I don’t show them to people. You’re the first person who has ever seen my drawings.”

“Seriously? Oh my god, Luce, you’re amazing. And thank you.”

Of course, once they’d split up with Michael and Lucifer staying at Michael’s place and the other three going back to Lucifer’s, they thanked each other in far more intimate ways.

 

And finally the day had arrived. Gabriel and Raphael were graduating. Charlie had graduated the week before, having gone to a different school, and they’d all attended. But she hadn’t held a party then, instead joining the party the others were holding today at a little park Michael had rented for their private use.

The ceremony itself was long and rather hot, but the three in the audience cheered and clapped all the same. Raphael was even Valedictorian. Gabriel also got to give a speech, but not for any particular reason, other than that no one had ever quite been the class favorite like Gabriel, once they started finding his pranks funny anyways. Michael couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed at the implied lack of discipline. Maybe Lucifer  was a bad influence on him.

Once at the party, though, all of the Novak cousins showed up, thankfully without the aunts and uncles, and turned out to be pretty chill about Raphael’s polyamorous relationship. They also promised not to tell their parents. Plenty of the three’s friends showed up too.

They received a lot of money, which Raphael needed for going into school for medicine. Gabriel had decided to open a bakery, and Charlie wanted to write, so most of it ended up going to Raphael, despite her being the most rich, simply because they didn’t plan on expensive college. Gabriel didn’t plan on college at all-he was going to take a couple of classes at some respected establishments and then just go on ahead. Charlie was going to attend the same school Lucifer had graduated from.

He had graduated the previous year, and Michael the year before. He’d actually managed to get a job at a museum, although he was nowhere near curator yet. Michael hadn’t had much luck finding work, not that he tried too much, since he had plenty of money, and Lucifer was actually kind of glad. Michael’s line of work would mean months spent apart, in different countries.

Gabriel had actually made a lot of the food at his own party, partially because he liked it, partially because he liked the attention, and partially to get people interested in his future bakery. 

There was food, old stories, Lucifer  _ did _ get Gabriel back by putting up  _ his _ baby picture which Lucifer had hidden himself, at one point a whole bunch of them had a dance off, and they’d had a karaoke competition sometime in the evening after they’d all gotten at least a little drunk. Once it was dark, Michael surprised them all by bringing them to a lake in the park, only for them to discover he’d hired people to put on a fireworks display.

When everyone had left to go home or to a hotel room where they’d be staying if they were from out of town, the five returned to Michael’s apartment, it being larger. They’d all been so exhausted after the day’s events they’d practically passed out the moment they got to their rooms.

 

The next day was pretty slow, with a lot of cleanup and making sure gifts and money got where they needed to go. When it neared evening and everything was basically done, the trio went off on their own, muttering something about, “Dinner and a movie, don’t expect us back. We’ll probably crash at Charlie’s!”

Michael turned to Lucifer, “Want to go out to eat?”

“Sure.”

They drove for a while, until they were in a part of town Lucifer wasn’t completely familiar with. Parking his car in front of what looked like a  very expensive restaurant, Michael told Lucifer to wait on one of the benches while he found out how long it would take to get a seat. He returned with one of those beepers, “He said it’d only be about fifteen minutes.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the relatively short wait time, but shrugged and moved over to give Michael a seat. When the wait time was up, they were led to a table on the edge of the room, but at the center of the wall. They both ordered their food and chatted idly until it came.

Michael had finished eating first, but Lucifer was done not long after. It was then that Michael’s hand shot out to grab Lucifer’s. He glanced nervously at the younger and licked his lips, “Hey, Lucifer. Can I-Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, sure. Shoot,” he looked at Michael curiously. 

“Unlike most people, we met twice. And neither situations were especially great. I mean… the first time, you were sort of-almost being threatened, and the second time we… well, we hated each other. But somehow we got past all that, and now look at us. It’s been what? three years? And we just sort of fit, no matter what life throws at us, we just always seem to gravitate back towards each other.”

“Michael-”

Michael cut Lucifer off by standing up, and then every single person in the restaurant froze to stare as Michael dropped to one knee in front of him. 

“Lucifer- you cocky, self righteous, sonuvabitch- Shurley, will you marry me?” as he spoke he pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring-a silver band with a circle of tiny diamonds going all along the outside. From the line of diamonds were little engraved leaves of gold, making it look like a vine curling around the outside.

He looked up at Lucifer, fear and hope clear in his eyes.

“Holy-yes, oh my god, hell yes!” Lucifer let out a breath he knew full well he’d been holding. He managed to half-stand before Michael had gotten up and flung his arms around his neck. Before he shifted to kiss him, however, Michael leaned closer to his ear, smirked, and whispered, “Could’ve done without the profanities, but then again, you  _ are _ ‘Lucifer’.”

Lucifer sent him an amused glare and then they were kissing, more desperately and passionately than ever before, completely oblivious to the clapping and cheers around them (as well as that  _ one _ disapproving couple that always seems to witness these sorts of things).

When Michael pulled back-only slightly, as he kept an arm around Lucifer’s waist and Lucifer’s was on his shoulder-they both turned to see one of the kitchen staff rolling out a fancy cake with the word  _ Congratulations _ scrawled across the top in icing. It was only much later when he inspected it closer that Lucifer realized it really said, “Congratulations, morons” which was what tipped him off that Gabriel had made the cake.

At the same time, the lights suddenly all went out, followed by the explosive start of a song over the audio and colored flashing lights and some sort of flames or intentional sparks dancing across the ceiling in time to the music. It took Lucifer a moment to realize what the song was. It was his favorite song from Michael’s favorite band, and it was surprisingly rather appropriate for the occasion. 

 

_ I want it all _

_ I want it all _

_ I want it all _

_ And I want it now _

 

The people around them fell quiet, listening and watching the light show (they later learned that Charlie had been behind that, with a little assistance from Raphael). Michael slid the ring on Lucifer’s finger before they sat back down, on the same side of the booth this time, rather than across from each other. They watched the lights too, as the kitchen staff deposited the cake on their table and proceeded to cut it.

 

_ Listen all you people, come gather ‘round _

_ I gotta get me a game plan, gotta shake you to the ground _

_ But just give me, what I know is mine _

_ People do you hear me, just give me the sign _

_ It ain’t much I’m asking, if you want the truth _

_ Here’s to the future, for the dreams of youth _

_ I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now _

 

Lucifer felt Michael curl his hand around his at the line ‘what I know is mine’ and he glanced over at him and grinned. Michael’s gaze kept flipping between the light show, Lucifer’s hand, and his face. 

 

_ I’m a man with a one track mind _

_ So much to do in one lifetime _

_ Not a man for compromise  _

_ and Where’s and Why’s _

_ and living lies _

_ So I’m living it all, yes I’m living it all _

_ And I’m giving it all, and I’m giving it all _

 

Lucifer leaned into Michael, letting his head rest on his shoulder, as he continued to stare at the display on the ceiling.

 

_ It ain’t much I’m asking, if you want the truth _

_ Here’s to the future _

_ Hear the cry of youth _

_ I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now _

 

The song and the show slowly finished and then the lights flipped back on and everybody clapped once more. By then the cake was cut, and Lucifer and Michael picked out pieces for each other. The cake was theirs to take home, but the a third cheer went up when the kitchen brought out a huge cart of matching cupcakes for everyone. 

They spent almost another hour there, laughing and talking and feeding each other cake. When they finally did leave, the remaining cake having been stored in a decorative box, it was to find an archway of live roses had been moved in front of the doorway (which was what Raphael had mainly contributed to, knowing that clipping roses to put in vases would horrify Lucifer). Michael had gotten all three in on the idea, although Lucifer didn’t really find out until much later, because they actually  _ did  _ crash at Charlie’s.

Returning to Michael’s apartment, the celebration didn’t stop. In fact, between sleeping from exhaustion and _‘_ _ being occupied _ _’,_ the two didn’t leave Michael’s bedroom until near two o’clock in the afternoon the following day.

And when they did, it was to immediately begin planning. Raphael, Gabriel, and Charlie turned up later to help with the technical aspects, but were told that they could save the ideas for their own wedding. Michael and Lucifer had this one covered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, that scene was weird to write. I hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Oh yeah, & the song is 'I Want It All' by Queen.


	14. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure how to wrap this up, so this is what I went with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm finally on my computer again (i don't trust posting from mobile, i don't even know if that's possible) so here's the update I really should have had up a few days ago. It's pretty long, so I hope that makes up for the wait.

It was the strangest event. It had taken almost two years. Michael and Lucifer had juggled all sorts of sci-fi ideas, before deciding upon the first one they ever shared. Star Trek. They were dressed in formal Starfleet uniforms, Michael’s in red and Lucifer’s in blue. Gabriel and Raphael had cadet outfits, yellow and silver respectively. Michael also had the vulcan eyebrows and ears going, because  _ damn _ could he pull it off. 

 

Gabriel, of course, was helping Lucifer get ready. Just like Raphael helped Michael. And both of them were getting more and more nervous by the minute.

 

“What if he backs out?”

“Shut up, Lucifer. You know that’s not gonna happen. This is Michael we’re talking about. He’s been gawking at you from day one.”

“He doesn’t gawk… point taken.”

 

“What if it was all a ruse? What if he’s just doing it for a bet or something?”

“Michael. Calm the fuck down. Gabriel, Charlie and I make bets all the time. No one makes a bet that lasts over five years. Not to mention the fact that he wouldn’t be so absolutely obsessed with you if it were just a bet. Not in the way he is. You two aren’t exactly subtle.”

“Okay. I know. Yeah, I know.”

 

“What if he gets a job and has to leave during the honeymoon?”

“I have it on good authority that he hasn’t been applying for any jobs recently.”

“What? Why not?”

“Gee, I dunno, I think he might have this huge event coming up soon that he doesn’t want a job getting in the way of, but I can’t recall.”

 

“What if one of our aunts or uncles screws something up?”

“Well, I don’t think Lucifer’s much one to care. I mean, Zachariah, Naomi, and Metatron might complain about non-traditional weddings, gay weddings, and how terrifying Lucifer and his friends are, but he’d probably just find it funny. Becky… well, for once she might not be the only one making inappropriate remarks. Everyone will just take her comments as jokes. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah, uh huh, you’re right.”

 

Everything was ready, and everyone was where they needed to be. The five male honor attendants, or ushers, had seated the guests- everyone from Michael’s family, to Lucifer’s co workers, to Gabriel’s friends, to some metalheads Lucifer knew, to students Michael had occasionally hung out with or tutored, were present with any family they had. 

A close friend of Lucifer’s, the lead singer of a local band, also happened to be licensed to marry people. Ruby entered with Michael and Gabriel at the front of the room. It wasn’t exactly a church, and it was designed to look like the Vulcan Pon Farr arena, although they’d agreed beforehand not to design the wedding after that. Just like they’d agreed that Lucifer would be the one walking down the aisle because Michael was usually the more domineering (except where it  _ really _ mattered, for Lucifer anyway, which is why he didn’t object). 

The procession started with Gadreel and Samandriel, followed by Balthazar and Castiel. The gender split was five-five, so Charlie accompanied Azazel. Behind them were Hannah and Lilith, and last of the honor attendants were a flaming duo-Anna and Abaddon. Lucifer had met Azazel, Lilith, and Abaddon at his work and they’d all quickly become friends.

After the honor attendants was Raphael, looking stern and slightly alarming in the silver suit. 

And then Lucifer entered, formal Starfleet attire contrasting sharply with the wide smirk he directed at Michael the moment he laid eyes upon him. Michael’s face kept its composure until Lucifer was only a few meters away, breaking into one of his dazzling grins that had so enchanted Lucifer the day they’d first met.

Everyone was standing or sitting in their proper place, and Ruby welcomed them, “Yo, people! Glad you could all make it! And now we’re gonna marry these two awesome bast-whoops, there’s kids in the crowd. Well, they’re still awesome. And they’re still gettin’ married. I’ve known Luci for years-stop glaring, I can call you that if I want-and to be honest, I’d never have picked Michael out of a crowd as his type. But what can I say? He’s always been a little odd. It’s a nice odd. Wait, am I supposed to be saying something religious here? Umm… God smiles upon this union. How’s that? The angels are singing this day…”

She went on and Michael closed his eyes briefly. He’d known it was a bad idea letting Lucifer choose the officiant. Oh well, no going back now. He opened his eyes again (mostly cause he didn’t want to miss the chance to stare at Lucifer in that uniform) and started paying attention just as Ruby wrapped up her speech.

“And now the vows. Michael Novak, you go first.”

He took a deep breath, and then recited his new version of the most famous Star Trek monologue, “Lucifer Shurley. The final and only man for me. These are the voyages of us. Together. Our continuing mission, to explore each other’s strange worlds. To seek out the perfect life together. To rediscover ancient civilizations together. Let us boldly go where neither of us have gone before.”

Lucifer winked at him before starting his own, “Mine is significantly longer. Michael Novak, that is the name you possess, an upper class archaeologist, imperious by nature? Your visual, mental, and vocal presence, contribute to my complete and utter addiction to you, for which I have no defenses.

I find myself intrigued, by your hypnotizingly gorgeous yet arrogant voice, a singular development of your communications, that appears as an endearing facade, for a demonstration of affection will evolve your demeanor.

A mind is quite essential, for your intellectual talents. You would perhaps be less captivating, if you lacked your sharp wit and skill, and when not utilizing your mind to aid in logic, that mind often serves to illustrate, the state of your emotion.

Oh Michael, the complex levels of attitudes you display, connote a fairly varied view of people, and though you are not unaware, Michael, and do not necessarily need a reminder, I nonetheless consider you effin’ mine, as well as a true, and valued, friend. From this moment and forever onward.”

Michael couldn’t help but smile, both at the words themselves, and recognizing the monologue he stole it from. 

Gabriel and Raphael stepped forward with the rings, and they took them. Michael studied the ring briefly before slipping it onto Lucifer’s finger. It was silver, because Lucifer didn’t like to wear gold, but there were gold roses engraved all along it’s surface. Lucifer couldn’t stand to wear anything plain, either.

The one Lucifer placed on his own finger  _ was _ gold, though. And he knew Lucifer had done something to it, because it  _ was _ plain, and that just wasn’t happening. 

Their hands lingered briefly on each other’s as Ruby said, “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

Michael had difficulty restraining himself from grabbing Lucifer’s face and claiming his mouth as now  _ officially  _ his, but he knew he could wait a few seconds. He knew what everyone was expecting, but they should have seen it coming. He  _ did _ have the ears and eyebrows going after all. He reached out and Lucifer placed his hand up against his. They stood like that for a full fifteen seconds during which all the non-nerds in the audience shifted in confusion.

_ And then _ Michael got to the claiming bit.

Then they were walking out, and he couldn’t recall anything but Lucifer’s hand in his and his fucking adorable smile. Gabriel, Raphael, and Charlie made fun of their faces later, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care, now or ever.

 

On the way to the reception, which was specially designed to look like the bridge from the Original Series, they took their pictures. There were a couple of normal ones, but they also had one of them ‘beaming’ to the surface of a planet, one of them in a phaser fight with Klingons (some of Lucifer’s friends got  _ really _ into the dressing up), and one of them ‘on the bridge’ together. 

The room had two Captain’s Chairs, where Michael and Lucifer were sitting. The rest of the wedding table was designed to look like the rest of the bridge. All the other tables looked merely sci-fi, but they were labeled according to some of the more famous Star Trek species. 

The buffet table had sliding openings to resemble the food replicators, although all the food was visible. Even the food was based off of food from Star Trek, or designed to look sci-fi anyway. 

With everything ready, they stood in the receiving line as the first guests appeared at the reception. There was a lot of smiling and nodding and shaking of hands. From Lucifer’s friends there were lots of strange looks and upwards head nods and hand gestures that Michael vaguely recalled weren’t offensive. Charlie’s brother, Ash, was there too-the aunts and uncles all took issue with his mullet-and he clapped the both on the back with a hearty, “Rock on.”

From Michael’s as-close-to-friends-as-he-gets there were much more formal and polite comments. 

Metatron didn’t say anything beyond, “Congratulations.”

Zachariah eyed their outfits and the entire design and made a few not-so-subtle remarks.

Naomi pursed her lips with a short, “I hope you’re happy with your choice.” It was clearly meant to be insulting to Lucifer, but Michael was too happy with his choice to notice, and Lucifer  _ did _ find it funny.

Becky was gushing before she even made it to them, “You’re so perfect together, oh my god, people should write stories about you. The way your muscles shift when you look at Lucifer…”

Michael smiled and nodded and ignored every word she said. He didn’t want to know what his muscles did. He was a tad curious about what Lucifer’s eyelashes did in return but it’s not like anyone has to know about that… He felt Lucifer squeeze his hand and he glanced over at him. The blond had a smile playing on his lips as he mouthed the words, “You learn something new every day.”

 

Eventually the line ended and everyone was seated at the proper table indoors. Food came before everything else, so servers brought whatever the wedding party wanted over and everyone else was dismissed to the buffet. 

The food was delicious, if a little weird looking.

Lucifer heard Charlie trying to explain her relationship to Gabriel and Raphael to a curious Lilith further down the table.

“Gabriel and I share an interest in Raphael, and we’re all friends, so the worst thing we could have possibly done was make her choose. Why not just keep sharing, if she’s cool with it?”

The three of them had recently gotten engaged as well, despite the Novak family grumbling that it was too soon and they were barely adults. Michael and Lucifer were the only opinions they truly cared about, and both of them were relatively indifferent, so long as they were all well-informed, consenting adults.

Poking Michael in the ribs with his elbow, he snorted, “Hey, assbutt-look at the Betazoid table. Naomi’s sitting next to Ash.”

Michael turned his head to look, just as one of his cousins-Lucifer couldn’t remember his name, the dark haired one-who was sitting a few chairs away hit his head on the table and moaned, “I never wanted to be known for that. Why, God, why?”

The blond one next to him chuckled, “Because, Cassie, it’s freakin’ hilarious.”

“Don’t call me Cassie.”

 

When the food was mostly gone, the toasts started. Charlie, Gabriel, and Raphael were the ones doing the toasts, and Charlie went first.

“Well, I met Michael and Lucifer through their siblings. The very first time I saw them together I was positive they were dating. Apparently they were, in reality, recovering from some sort of mortal enemy relationship with each other. On their own, I found both a little intimidating in their own ways. Lucifer seemed like the type that could beat me up if I made too many wrong moves. Michael seemed like he had connections. Turns out, it was the other way around. Once you get to know Lucifer, he’s like a nervous teddy bear-no really, you are, though. Michael’s the one who can take you down and Lucifer’s the one who knows people.

It took a while, but eventually I was pretty much accepted as a part of their-our, now-little family. I remember last Christmas, they both got drunk and challenged each other to Mario Kart. That seems to be the number one challenge in video games, but I’ve got to say, it’s hysterical to watch two of your friends playing it drunk. The number of times they fell off the Rainbow Road alone… and the things they were yelling at each other, none of which I can repeat here. Gabriel, Raphael, and I left as soon as it became strip Mario Kart. I remember when we got back at like two a.m., we found them passed out with Lucifer laying on the back of the couch and holding hands with Michael, and even though they both refuse to admit it now, they were both only wearing, not just underwear, but  _ women's _ underwear. I don’t think I’m ever gonna figure out how that happened, and I’m not sure I want to. 

But they’re also really sweet together, too. All five of us went to a Lord of the Rings LARP one year, and they actually got to  _ be _ Aragorn and Arwen. It was so cute. But then when we went to a Marvel convention-one that was focusing on Guardians of the Galaxy, and the rest of us were all dressed up as the heroes-they went with Lucifer as Thranduil and Michael as Ned the Piemaker just to see if anyone could figure out  _ why _ . I mean, it wasn’t too difficult to tell, but they stayed in character the whole time, with the exception of the fact that they played them as a couple. It was cool.

So yeah, Michael and Lucifer may be the weirdest two people I’ve ever met, but I knew from the start they were destined to be with each other, and they’ve never done anything but prove me right. Congrats dudes.”

Gabriel was next, “I know you’re all expecting my to be funny as hell, and I do hope I won’t disappoint you, but first I have to say something on a more serious note.

My big brother Luci left home when I was still pretty young. I knew about college and all, so I wasn’t that confused, but everybody I knew said he’d be home for breaks. Before he left, I asked him about it and he said he wouldn’t be. He said that he couldn’t stand to be around Dad anymore, not since Mom died and the drinking started. I knew they fought, but I never really knew what about. He said he wished he could take me with him, but that he didn’t have the money or the means to do so legally, and it would be worse for me if he snuck me out illegally. Dad was really pissed when he found out Lucifer’d left. Told me my brother was dead, to both of us. I just nodded and went along because he’d hit Lucifer before when he was drunk. But I refused to believe it. I figured I’d go find Lucifer as soon as I was eighteen. Well, turns out, the drinking took a toll on him, and Dad died before that happened. All of a sudden I was being sent to live with Lucifer.

I can tell you honestly that I had no idea what to expect. I hadn’t seen him in years. I was in high school now. But Lucifer had this little apartment and he was about two years away from graduating as an anthropologist. I figured that unless he acted weird, I wouldn’t. So we got along really well, because I think he was glad to see me. I learned later that most of his arguments with Dad had been about how crappy of a parent he was, so I think Lucifer was just happy I’d managed to stay me. I think he thinks he didn’t. But he’s wrong. Nothing is more you than standing up to people you think are wrong, leaving what you don’t like, pursuing your own dream. More people should be like that.

But your problem was that you never had anyone to rely on but yourself. You felt the need to defend me and yourself without ever having someone to turn to. That’s part of the reason you left-you wanted to keep defending me, but you ran out of strength. I’m actually surprised you lasted as long as you did. Thankful, but surprised.

So then I started to figure out about this whole thing you had going on with Michael. You’d met him once and become obsessed, but couldn’t find him. Then you unknowingly were insulted by him and returned it. Then Raphael and I made you meet up. 

I’d never seen you act like that before. Around anyone. I told Raphael you didn’t get nervous, but seeing you around Michael made me question that. What’s more,  he protected you. Even when you still pretended to hate each other, there was this look you’d get like you’d beat up anybody who touched the other. Wow, we’re making you guys sound kinda violent, aren’t we? As far as I’m aware you haven’t beaten up anybody, just looked like it. To clear that up. 

So you finally had somebody to rely on. I think that’s when I realized just how different your relationship with Michael was to any you’d had before. You cared about each other, and as sad as it is to say, I don’t think you’d ever found someone like that before. 

Right, well, let’s move on to the funny stories, shall we? Ooh! My favorite! They don’t actually know this one. Back when they were being awkward and refused to get together, Raphael, Charlie, and I set something up-calm down, okay yeah, I probably should have told you beforehand, but just listen-Raph convinced Michael that she was fine alone for one night and that if he wanted to really prove he wasn’t dating Lucifer, he should go to a club or something. I said the same to Luci. They’re too prideful and stubborn to do anything but say yes, so we made sure they ended up at the same one. Then we met up there, using false IDs, of course-oops, should I have said that? Oh well. So Charlie hacked the lights and made it really hard to distinguish anyone from anyone else unless you were looking directly at their face, and I ‘stumbled’ into Michael and shoved him at Luce. Since they weren’t facing each other, they never actually knew who it was. It was hilarious. So yeah, we got you guys together  _ way _ before you stepped up your own game.

Then once you knew you were together, you went to that carnival, or fair, or whatever. You only knew about it because Charlie, Raph, and I were going there. We ran across you twice. The first time we were gonna ignore you because we saw Luce lean over and kiss Michael out of the blue, but then Michael spilled ice cream on himself out of shock and we might have fallen over laughing. The second time Michael was trying to win a plush penguin for Lucifer at the balloon darts game and he totally sucked at it. When Lucifer wasn’t looking he paid the guy at the stall to just give him the penguin and pretend he won it. Lucifer knew the whole time though. 

And a year or so ago, you guys were hanging out at my bakery and this dude was trying to steal one of the cupcakes off the stand on the counter, and you flanked him and scared the crap out of him. I was watching from the kitchen. It was great. But then when he left, Michael thought it would be a brilliant idea to scare Lucifer, and Lucifer fell face first into the cupcake. You two have got issues with food.

So yeah. You guys are a couple of morons, but you’re morons who’ll look out for each other and care about each other, and can make each other laugh. And at the end of the day, that’s what’s important, isn’t it? So I say unto thee: go forth and be dumb and awesome together!”

Both Michael and Lucifer looked rather like they wanted to punch Gabriel by the end of the ‘funny stories’ but both were too moved by the rest of his speech. Michael knew about Lucifer’s past, of course, but he’d never heard it from an outside view. Gabriel was right, Lucifer was convinced that he was bound to be a terrible person because of it. Michael squeezed his hand under the table and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. Lucifer merely gave a half-smile, but he was too deep in thought.

Finally it was Raphael’s turn. When she stood, she commanded the attention of the entire room in a way neither of the others had, “Michael raised me my whole life, really. He never had much in the line of friends, just a few people he liked better than others. He sucked at talking to people, unless he was threatening them. So I guess it’s no surprise that Michael met Lucifer by threatening somebody who was bothering him. 

But I always figured Michael just wasn’t really the relationship type. And Lucifer surprised me. I told Michael he was flirting over those so called angry emails, and I saw the way they danced around each other for a month, but I just couldn’t get over the fact that my prim and proper older brother was crushing so hard on a dude that looked like he spent his weekends in mosh pits or walls of death. 

Michael always had an issue with people touching him, especially if he wasn’t prepared for it. We think it started with the whiskey thing. I don’t know. In any case, I remember when he was in high school he only ever got in trouble once. And it was because somebody had snuck up behind him and touched him for a dare-everyone knew about it, see. He found out who it was that dared the kid and beat  _ them  _ up. Normally he would have done something subtle, but he’d jumped like a foot in the air and spilled his lunch all over himself-damn, Gabriel’s right, you have issues with food-so you were pissed.

One of the first things I ever noticed about Lucifer was that you hardly reacted when he did it. You jumped the first few times, but it was almost like you could tell it was him. I would have been confused had I not already had my suspicions. 

When I started hanging out with Gabriel more, I ended up spending more time around Lucifer, too. The one thing we really connected on was plants. He has this marvelous little garden on his balcony.  After Michael started spending more time there, he’d often watch Lucifer garden, and he even brought him plants. It was adorable and pretty funny to watch, because Lucifer had to be a little shit about it. Michael was probably the only one who questioned if he was joking or not when he complained about getting them. It was so fucking obvious he was pleased. 

And last summer we went to a pool because we realized the five of us never had before, and naturally Gabe, Charlie, and I went off to do our own thing. But we noticed that Lucifer was sticking close to the wall, and Michael kept trying to get him to go out farther. That’s when Gabriel told us that he didn’t think Lucifer could swim. He’d just never bothered to learn. So I told Michael under the premise that I wanted money for food-well, I did want food-and he was really surprised. But then we saw him ask Lucifer about it later and he took him out to the deep end and taught him. It was sweet. 

Neither of them seem like the type to be all gooey and romantic, but when they’re together they are, and they’re just frickin’ perfect. You want to get annoyed with them when they get into that zone, but it’s just too cute. And if it can make  _ me _ say that, it’s got to be true.

I’m not a storyteller, and I try not to spy on people for the fun of it  _ like some people I know _ _,_ but I always knew we’d end up here. From the first time I read those emails-which by the way, are printed off and taped up on the far wall over there, you can thank us later-I knew. And you guys know I’m always right. I even estimated the time. So thanks for winning me another bet, and the best of wishes for the rest of your lives. I’m sure you’ll still be obsessing over each other when you’re in your nineties.”

 

Michael and Lucifer had chosen to cut the cake after the toasts, so that was what they did as soon as Raphael sat down. They’d considered a shaped cake, but settled on a super fancy chocolate layer one with silver decorations and Star Fleet symbols. It was absolutely delicious.

Then it was time for their First Dance. Michael led Lucifer to the center of the dance floor (designed to look like Club 47) as one of Michael’s favorite sections from Handel’s Water Music played. It was perfect.

Everyone else joined them on the dance floor at some point, but they never really noticed. There was a huge range of music, and they danced to everything from “Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy” to “Can I Sit Next To You”. At one point Lucifer left Michael’s side for a minute to request a song, and Michael found himself publicly humiliated and convinced that he’d never live down the title of ‘dance whore’. 

He got Lucifer back though. With one of Lucifer’s bands, no less. It was a safe choice, considering none of it was in english, and his aunts and uncles didn’t speak any other languages.

 

_ Es ist das Tier in mir!  _

_ Es weckt die Gier nach dir! _

_ Hab dich zum Fressen gern! _

_ Kannst du mein Verlangen spürn ? _

 

There were two ways to translate the intent in that particular song, but it wasn’t difficult to know what Michael meant, simply from his expression and the way he licked his lips when he met Lucifer’s eyes. And Michael was overwhelmingly proud of the fact that Lucifer blushed more than he did. Not to mention attracted to it.

As the song ended, Lucifer leaned forward and whispered, “Good move. Should I request ‘Blood Religion’, or should I save that one for later?”

Michael kissed him to shut him up. That was obviously the only reason.

 

Everyone stayed in the same nearby hotel that night, although Michael and Lucifer purposefully got a room far away from everybody else. That morning they had a much more traditional wedding breakfast in a reserved room in the hotel. When it got to be time for them to leave to change into their traveling clothes, Lucifer gathered a crowd about himself. 

Raphael raised an eyebrow at Michael, silently asking what he was doing, but Michael just grinned evilly.

That’s when Lucifer tossed a plush Enterprise into the audience as if it were a bouquet. 

Michael saw his sister roll her eyes, but then he was swept away to change.

 

When they walked out of the hotel to get in the limousine that would take them to the airport, Michael and Lucifer found themselves showered in tiny tribbles. Lucifer smiled that they had remembered not to use rose petals like he asked, and Michael smiled because- hey, how often does one get the opportunity to be pelted with mini tribbles? 

 

Thanks to Michael, it ended up being three weeks long. They spent a night in London, and somehow managed to get a private reservation on the London Eye. Then they spent two nights in Paris, enjoying the atmosphere, the food, and the Eiffel Tower. One night was spent in a little town in Denmark. Three nights in Berlin, during which they visited the Brandenburger Tor, the outdoor art museum or what was left of the Wall, and numerous historical museums. 

Then there was the week in Rome. 

“Oh my god, look at the aqueducts, Michael!”

Michael glanced over at the blond, smiling softly, “Are you going to point out every piece of ancient architecture we pass? We are in Rome.”

Lucifer smirked at him, “Of course I am Michael.”

The older man sighed and shook his head, “You’re unbelievable.”

“You married me.”

“Damn right I did,” he stated, wrapping an arm around Lucifer’s waist and lightly kissing him on the nose. Lucifer rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight his smile at the gesture, “You’re dumb.”

“Yeah well  _ you _ married  _ me _ , so what are you gonna do about?”

Twisting around, Lucifer’s lips met Michael’s far more forcefully, and the surprised yet not displeased man willingly opened his mouth. He felt Lucifer grin into the kiss before pulling back, “I think I’ll do that, thanks.”

“Unbelieveable,” Michael repeated, “Hungry?”

“Yep. That cafe looks nice. Want to stop?”

“Sure.”

 

The last week was in Venice. They rented a little flat, right along a canal, and every night they sat on the balcony, watching the lights on the gondolas. More often than not, Michael would go outside with some kind of warm drink, and Lucifer ended up joining him by sitting in his lap. He pretended to be annoyed, but it was about as weak an act as you can get.

“I like it here.”

“Good. Any particular reason why?” he shifted to be more comfortable, arms moving to meet around Lucifer’s middle. The blond leaned back so that his head was on Michael’s shoulder, “It’s very busy, lots of stuff is happening, but somehow it feels like it’s just you and I here.”

He set his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder, “I know what you mean.”

“And the winged lions suit you. If we were in a myth, I think you’d have one for your steed.”

Michael felt his lip curl up in a smirk, “Maybe, but I’d still ride you.”

Lucifer turned around to glare at him, “Geez, way to kill the mood, Michael.”

He winked, “But you love this mood so much more, don’t you Luce.”

“No arguments from me.”

 

The next morning Lucifer was surprised to be the one to wake up to an empty bed. Looking around their three-room place, he couldn’t find Michael anywhere. Getting himself a cup of coffee, Lucifer went out to the balcony and waited. 

Not long after, he heard Michael walk through the door, two boxes in his hands. Raising his eyebrows, he helped him get them safely to the table, “What’s all this?”

“Well the one you’ve got is doughnuts. I’ve heard such wonderful things about Italian doughnuts, I figured we could try them.”

“They smell delicious. What’s the other thing?”

Michael bit his lip in a smile, “Can’t distract you for a moment? I picked up a couple of trinkets for us,” he opened the box and carefully unwrapped three crystal figures, “According to someone, the lion is for me. The gondola is for both of us. The angel is for you.”

The three were clearly part of a set, the style unmistakable. Lucifer gently picked up the angel. It had magnificent wings, and when Lucifer looked closer he grinned shyly. There was a sword in one of its hands, and a crystal rose in the other. Michael knew him too well.

Leaning across the table, he pecked Michael on the lips, “They’re perfect. But now let’s eat. I’m hungry, and you promised to take me to the Doge’s Palace today.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “You know, none of your friends would ever believe how domestic you’re being right now?”

“Yeah well, none of your friends would ever believe how wild you can get when I tell you to be,” Lucifer smirked back, “I guess we just bring out the worst in each other. But seriously, you can’t just bring me doughnuts and expect me not to eat them. I  _ am _ related to Gabriel, you know.”

“Who said I got them for you?”

“You did. You said we could try them. I’m included in ‘we’, remember?”

“Picky, picky.”

 

“You ready to go?”

“No,” Lucifer scoffed. Michael sighed, “Yes, I know, I don’t want to leave either.  _ Are you packed? _ ”

“Yeah,” he dragged out the word reluctantly.

“Alright, then we’ve got to go. We’re not gonna miss our flight. Besides, there’s something you’ll want to see once we get back,” Michael told him, taking his arm and guiding him out the door with all their bags.

“What?” Lucifer looked mildly interested.

“You’ll see,” he smiled softly. They didn’t speak the rest of the way to the airport, just sitting in comfortable silence. 

On the plane flight back, they held a lively debate concerning Feanor’s sons and whether or not they should have sworn and/or broken their oath to him. At least until Lucifer fell asleep since he’d pulled an all-nighter, trying to spend as much time in Venice as he could. Michael spent the rest of the flight reading and sneaking glances at Lucifer.

When they finally landed, Michael had already shaken Lucifer awake and they left the airport as quickly as possible. Gabriel and Raphael had dropped off Michael’s car in the airport parking lot, so it wasn’t long before they were driving home.

After a while, Lucifer glanced at the GPS, “Michael. Where are we going? We should have turned like fifteen minutes ago.”

“Shh, Lucifer, I told you,” Michael didn’t take his eyes off the road, “Don’t worry, I know where I’m going. And no, I’m not secretly a psychopath about to murder you, either.”

“Well thanks, I wasn’t worried about that until you said it,” Lucifer grumbled. He saw Michael smirk faintly out of the corner of his eyes, “It’s not far, Luce. Just wait.” So Lucifer sat back quietly, barely repressing the urge to question him.

Another eight minutes passed and they’d entered the residential area just passed downtown where all the fancy old houses were. Lucifer raised his eyebrows but kept his comments to himself. 

Finally Michael slowed down, and before Lucifer knew what he was doing he’d pulled into the driveway of a stone house that was kind of Victorian in style. It was the house Lucifer had pointed out many months ago on one of their walks as ‘the perfect fairy tale place. Fuck, what a beautiful building’.

Lucifer looked at Michael questioningly and the older grinned and dangled a key in front of his face, “Welcome home, Luce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was insanely fun to write, even if there was a lot of research because I know absolutely nothing regarding weddings, much less gay sci-fi weddings that involve /these/ people.
> 
> Thank you to everybody for the kudos and comments! This is probably the longest fanfic I've ever written, so it's nice to know people like it!
> 
> Songs mentioned in order are:
> 
> 'Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy' by Queen  
> 'Can I Sit Next To You' by AC/DC  
> 'Michael' by Franz Ferdinand  
> 'Das Tier in Mir' by E Nomine  
> and   
> 'Blood Religion' by Gamma Ray
> 
> ~for more notes & the credits page, read it on my tumblr: singtheskyandfightlikehell~
> 
> ....I just remembered I gave a hint about the ring Lucifer gave Michael being special & forgot to write anything in about it. Umm... it was 4 am when I decided this, but Lucifer got it with glow-in-the-dark One Ring markings around it. In case you were wondering....


End file.
